


What About a Hit

by callantry



Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One Shot, Other, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callantry/pseuds/callantry
Summary: “If you’ve got something to say, four-eyes,” Levi said, “then say it.” The nickname wasn’t accurate anymore, but the captain still used it.“Do you want to smoke?” they asked.Levi almost choked on his tea. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been asked that.”Hanji smiled. “But you knew, right?”“That you supplied Moblit and Mike and Nanaba?” Levi asked. “That’s just short of public record.”“And Erwin,” Hanji said.Levi shook his head. “That bastard,” he muttered. “He did always make a point to inquire after those gardening projects in that weird little courtyard in the middle of your labs.” He realized exactly what he was pointing out as he said it.“I thought you figured that out a long time ago.”“There’s a lot to pay attention to around here,” Levi said. “Gardens didn’t seem particularly important, no matter Erwin’s investment.”----set in the 4 yr gap after manga ch. 90
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: hopelessly gay abnormals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867930
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	What About a Hit

**Author's Note:**

> hate titles and this was previous titled "Habits" but now it's a line from Something About You by Hayden James

Most evenings, when they weren’t out on scouting missions, Hanji and Levi inevitably ended up in Erwin’s office. It was Hanji’s office now, but they hadn’t changed much about it. Hanji didn’t care for being there alone. Neither did Levi. But for some reason, when they were together, it was an easier place to be, especially in quiet moments when they weren’t sure what else to do with themselves. There was always more work to do, but after dinner more often than not, paperwork sat on Erwin’s– Hanji’s– desk. Hanji and Levi felt more comfortable at the circular table, not just for co-working, but as they sat now: Levi with his black tea, and Hanji with their black coffee.

Hanji eyed Levi.

“If you’ve got something to say, four-eyes,” Levi said, “then say it.” The nickname wasn’t accurate anymore, but the captain still used it.

“Do you want to smoke?” they asked.

Levi almost choked on his tea. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been asked that.”

Hanji smiled. “But you knew, right?”

“That you supplied Moblit and Mike and Nanaba?” Levi asked. “That’s just short of public record.”

“And Erwin,” Hanji said.

Levi shook his head. “That bastard,” he muttered. “He did always make a point to inquire after those gardening projects in that weird little courtyard in the middle of your labs.” He realized exactly what he was pointing out as he said it. 

“I thought you figured that out a long time ago.”

“There’s a lot to pay attention to around here,” Levi said. “Gardens didn’t seem particularly important, no matter Erwin’s investment.”

“And?” Hanji said. Levi hadn’t answered. They walked to Erwin’s desk and wasted no time in finding a drawer with a false back. Hanji pulled out the wooden compartment, showing Levi a small tin, a lighter, and a glass pipe.

“He had to have gotten that underground,” Levi said, nodding to the pipe. “They don’t make them anywhere else.”

Hanji brought their findings back to the table. “Am I smoking alone or not?”

“Fine,” Levi said, deciding he could allow himself this. “Not til I open window, though.”

The high didn’t take long to hit. Or maybe it did. Levi wasn’t sure how his calibration of time passing was. Not that there was much to go by after the sun had set. He turned to Hanji, who was looking at him.

“You grew this?”

They nodded.

“You’ve been experimenting this whole time.”

“Years,” Hanji said. 

“It’s good,” Levi said. “Not bad. Nice, even.”

They grinned. “I know it’s good. You think Erwin would let me give him bad weed?”

“You’re good at things,” Levi said. “I don’t say a lot. But I see them.”

“Thanks.”

  
  


"Still think about Erwin?" Levi asked.

Hanji sighed. "Every day,” they said. 

"Every time Artlet shows up."

"Yeah."

"I don't resent being made to choose,” Levi said after a long silence. "I had just hoped it would have been an obvious choice."

"I know."

"Do you miss him?" Levi won’t meet Hanji’s gaze.

"Of course," they said.

"Me too."

Music drifted through the open window from a tavern blocks over.

“Four eyes, you want to dance?”

Hanji looked at him. “We can barely hear that.”

And the tempo was too fast. Levi knew all of that. “I’m not asking again,” he said.

Hanji smiled, and offered him their hand. Levi led them to the middle of the room. Taking both their hands, he stared at them. 

“It’s too fast,” he muttered. 

The song died down. They both stood, waiting for the next. It started slowly, and maintained a much more agreeable tempo, in Levi’s opinion. Hanji guided Levi’s right hand to their waist, then moved their left hand to his back. With his left hand, they intertwined their fingers with his. Before they began to move, Levi rested his head in the crook of Hanji’s neck, and closed his eyes. 

“Too much?” he mumbled.

“Not at all,” they said. Hanji held Levi’s head against them as they guided them slowly around the room. 

  
  



End file.
